What They Don't Know
by Little Moose
Summary: Ester and Spencer have been dating for awhile and no one on the team knows its, which leaves the boy genius feeling guilty. I've decided to use this as a bunch of one shots of Ester and Spencer's relationships. SpencerxOC
1. What They Don't Know

**What They Don't Know**

**Criminal Minds**

**One Shot**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Just a little something something to get my mind and to work on OC for Criminal Minds. I do not own Criminal Minds.**

The sweet bliss of waking in the mild chill of the morning was different. It was the first peaceful sleep Ester had in a long while—no nightmares from the job or of her past. For once, in months, she was able to dream of the future without the dead eyes of her baby sister following her at every turn, questioning her—asking her why she didn't stop their father before it was too late.

Ester's phone vibrated on the night stand next to her. Glancing at the clock she automatically knew who was calling at six in the morning—only one person dared to.

Groaning Ester answered the phone, "yea Hotch?"

Hotchner cringed at the sound of the girl's scratchy voice; the Unit Chief knew how much she slept—or rather didn't. "Sorry I know its early."

"Way early," Ester replied bluntly, "is there a case, like I need to ask."

Her boss huffed, "yes. The team is meeting at the jet at eight. Can you do me a favor and pick up Spencer?"

Ester laid there for a moment soaking up the new information, "…yea…not a problem."

After hanging up Ester put her phone back in its home and just basked in the stillness of the morning. She turned and wrapped her arms around the person next to her. One of his arms circled around her shoulders as he kissed her hair.

Ester yawned, "I have to pick you up for a case."

Spencer's yawn matched hers as he attempted to bring Ester closer to him. "I guess it's a good thing I have my over nigh bag already here."

Ester joked, "Good thing too because I am way too lazy to drive all the way over to your place." Her hold around Spencer's body tightened.

"Do you think they know?" Spencer asked his brow betraying how curious he really is to the hot tempered girl.

Ester chuckled, "If they don't know then they're lousy profilers."

"I'm being serious Ester." Spencer sat up causing Ester to fall off of his body, "we could get fired for being together. Rossi…"

Ester moved to straddle his hips, she clutched his face and forced his big chocolate brown eyes to meet her emerald green pools, "first of all, Rossi is the reason why those rules exist. Second of all, my dear boy genius, we've been together for what six months?"

"Five months, 23 days, 2 hours and…" Spencer stopped rattling the time they've been together, "I just proved your point, didn't I?"

Smiling smugly Ester leaned in and brought their lips together for a short, but sweet and passionate kiss. "Yes, yes you did. If the team cared enough to break us up, or fire us, or whatever they would have done so already." Ester spoke truthfully, "and do you know why?"

"Because whenever we are in the field we put the case first instead of each other." Spencer recited the line Ester gave him when they first got together.

Ester leaned back and rolled her shoulders—tossing her curly brown hair back. "I'm gonna take a shower."

She felt gross and sticky thanks to last night's escapades. Slowly crawling off Spencer she made it to the door before turning back to her secret lover, "and you're joining me."

**Author's Note: Wow, this was really short. Please review!**


	2. Scars

**Criminal Minds**

**One shot**

**Scars**

**Author's Note and disclaimer: So I decided just to use this "What They Don't Know" as a folder for a bunch of one shots for Criminal Minds. Majority of it will contain SpencerxOC, but I'll try to branch out into Ester's back story, her past and possible future. Also, thank you for the follows and reviews! It means a lot!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Spencer and Ester were cuddling on the couch while Jazz played in the background. The boy genius was reading one of his Russian novels while Ester was being cradled in his arms—in probably the only place where she could feel safe enough to sleep. His nimble fingers traced the edges of the many scars that ran up and down her arm; scars were older than twelve years old—reminders of her horrible childhood.

She stirred at the sound of a loud car passing by the apartment complex. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ester glanced around—remembering that she was at Spencer's place for the day. She escaped from Spencer's hold, leaned down and pecked him on the cheek before retreating to the kitchen.

It was close to lunch time and she was starving, no doubt Spencer was too. However, she wasn't in the mood to deal with crowds of stuck up teenager, screaming children and slow walking old people. Searching through his cupboards and fridge she found ingredients to make the one thing she knew she couldn't screw up—pasta.

Spencer watched as she spun in a circle, tying her curly hair up in a high pony tail. With her back turned to him he could see the largest scar she had, on her back, from the time she was captured by a sadistic unsub that loved to torture his victims. It had finished healing a couple of months ago, but it was more visible than her older ones. The only thing he couldn't have known was how terrified he was of losing her. During the hours that she was missing Morgan asked the pretty boy how he was keeping his cool. At first Spencer didn't know how to answer, but after thinking for a few seconds he repeated what he and Ester had decided the one rule they came up with when they first started seeing each other.

"I'll work this case as if we're out in the field tracking the Unsub down, when's she's found and safe I'll worry about her then. That's what Ester would do if I were in her position."

But of course finding her unconscious, chained to the disgusting floor while she bled out, automatically changed his mind. After Spencer done with her shackles, checked her pulse and attempted to stop the bleeding was when the Unsub decided to come out of hiding. He held her protectively against his body while he pointed his gun at him. It was Morgan that took the Unsub down while Spencer held his attention.

Spencer didn't leave her side after the six hours she spent in surgery. He read to her while she was in an induced coma, he held her hand, whispered sweet notions, cried and begged for her to wake up soon.

After marking his spot, he stretched into a standing position and sauntered over as Ester had just started the pot of water. He easily towered over her from behind, his hands grasped at her shoulders and lingered as they trailed down the length of her arms. Spencer's nose nuzzled at the nape of her neck, leaving fluttery kisses against her skin, then buried his head in the nook of her neck.

Ester chuckled at the sudden embrace; it was funny how the boy genius acted like a child sometimes.

"Can you stir this so I can add some stuff?" Ester asked handing Spencer the ladle.

Gladly he accepted it and stirred the noodles as his love poured in some seasoning that he didn't even know he owed. All the while gazing at the very thin line that ran across her neck, and spotting the tiny nicks on her wrist. When she tilted her head to the side, her hair would flop along with it and he could make out the bundled up skin from when she got hit in the head with the butt of a gun.

Spencer started laughing and laid his on top of hers while she glared up at him in confusion. "What's so funny?" She grumbled.

He smiled widely, "it's nothing. Just counting."

Even more confused, Ester stared up at him with one eyebrow cocked and lower lip pouting, but she decided to drop it and focus on the food. She chuckled, "you're so weird sometimes."

"You're one to talk." Spencer retorted, "You like to eat honey with peanut butter toast and take extremely cold showers."

"There are plenty of people that like those things." Ester blushed as she stirred at the pasta furiously.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Spencer remarked sarcastically and in return got elbowed in the ribs by Ester.

"Oh you're so cute when you're gasping for air." Ester cooed pouring the hot water out and adding cold water. "Get some plates out boy genius, food is done."

**Author's note: I seriously rewrote this thing like five times until this was the end result. As always please review! **


	3. Get Away

**Criminal Minds**

**One Shot**

**Get Away**

**Author's note and disclaimer: This one should be fun. Thanks for all of the likes, follows and reviews! As always I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Spencer was spinning around in his chair while looking over a case file. He was barely concentrating with Ester so close. She was hunched over her desk, an arm propping her head up as she went over her own case file. The hot headed agent was chewing the inside of her cheek, her brow was stiff with boredom and she was sighing heavily every five minutes.

He couldn't blame her for being boredom. They hadn't been very busy with active cases lately, so it was nothing but the piles of paperwork for the last two weeks. Spencer didn't mind the paperwork; he found it calming and helped focused his mind. Ester, on the other hand, didn't have the attention span for it. She would rather be kicking in doors or beating up the bad guys than sitting here.

The boy genius scooted over to her cluttered desk, laughing internally about the mess, forced her away from the painful work.

Ester pouted, "I'm almost finished."

"I know," Spencer mumbled, "but a ten minute break won't kill you."

"Wanna bet?" She asked dryly as she lazily tossed a pen onto her desk.

Spencer stood, bringing Ester with him, but turned himself around so he was behind her—pushing her out of the office.

Ester's voice was exhausted, "where are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you." Spencer joked.

"I hate to inform you, boy genius, but you're a terrible kidnapper."

"Am I," there was a hint of sarcasm in the doctor's question.

Ester's voice was dripping with boredom, "are you sure you're a genius because taking me hostage in the middle of the F.B.I doesn't seem too bright to me."

Spencer leaned in and whispered in her ear, "don't worry. The others won't find you until I want them to."

Ester's cheeks flared up and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't exactly be that surprised though, the good doctor's corruption is her fault. He was awkward with his seductive skills, but eventually he got it down. Most likely with the help of Morgan, Rossi and maybe even JJ, but whatever they taught him it worked.

They passed through the threshold of the one place where no one would find them, the roof. Spencer pinned her against the wall and took her lips roughly. His hands gripped at her hips as her pelvic pulsed against his. Spencer's long nimble fingers knotted gripped at her roots and tugged her head to the side so he could attack her sensitive neck. Her hands began to fumble with his belt, but stopped short when her phone went off.

"Don't answer it." Spencer mumbled against her skin.

"It's a text from Hotch." Ester glanced over the message and then rolled her eyes, "there's a case in New York."

Spencer huffed and turned his attention towards her phone. "Four female victims in two weeks, all raped, tortured and murder?"

The mood was ruined; the two fixed themselves and decided who would go first. Before Spencer stepped through the door, Ester grabbed at his wrist and cupped his face and brought their lips together for a short but sweet kiss.

Ester smugly smiled, "We'll finish this when we get back."

**Author's Note: And done! I know it's an awkward place to stop, but oh well. Please review!**


	4. This is a reminder from the author

**Author's note:**

**This is just an update and reminder. **

**I've been really busy with work and other personal stuff so I haven't finished the next chapter. I'm hoping to get a lot of work done this week. **

**Speaking of which, I'll be at the lake for a week (July 29****th**** to August 5****th****). I won't have any internet what-so-ever, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to upload two days after I get back. **

**That being said you guys should leave me some reviews, messages or whatever thinking of what you think will happens, critiques or just say hey. **


	5. Ester's Story

**Criminal Minds**

**One Shot**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Someone mentioned that they wanted some background stories! Thank you so much hun. I needed an excuse to actually write this! I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**Ester's Story**

She was 13 when her life changed for the worse. Sure, her whole life was horrible since the moment she and her twin brother, Elliot, turned five. Their father came home angry; he had been drinking and apparently got fired for threatening a customer. His wife, Amanda, was six months pregnant so he couldn't touch her. However, he found Ester and Elliot upstairs playing. He barged in unannounced and harshly ordered the twins to stand up. He back handed Elliot making him fall to the ground whimpering. Immediately, his older sister, by 11 minutes, went to his aid.

This was the first, but not the last time Ester stood up to their father. She glared up at him defiantly and questioned why he hit his son. The son of the bitch smiled smugly and said, "Because I felt like it."

From that day on, until they were 13, he abused all of them. Ester, however, always found a way to get to Amy, their little sister, out of the house—to keep her safe. And whenever he attempted to hit either her mother or mother she intervened. She called him a name that pissed him off and received all of his rage.

There were many hospital visits and questions, but he would always answer them never giving the family a chance to escape.

One day the father just snapped. He dragged his girls to the basement; luckily Elliot was away at a soccer camp program for the summer. He roughly tied them to chairs. Ester remained silent as her mother begged him to stop and her eight year old sister cried. For eight years they protected her from this madness, but now it meant nothing.

He started with his wife. Raping her repeatedly, striking her and torturing her in front of her children. She tried to remain strong, but Amy's screams and pleas couldn't didn't help. They couldn't be heard—by anyone—not their father nor their neighbors. Ester struggled against the restraints and boiled with rage and the need to protect her little sister was overwhelming.

After what seemed like eternity the monster stood, smoothing his hair back and eyeing the girls from the corner of his evil piercing eyes. He chose Amy and automatically Ester begged him not to hurt her, she hissed at him to stop and resorted to her usual tactics. But none of them worked. She watched, helplessly, as Amy's cried were smothered by his hands. Ester's body and mind went numb when her little sister's body went numb.

She didn't feel his punches, this belt against her skin or the knife tearing away the flesh. She couldn't react, the shock was too much. The loss overwhelmed her; she might as well have died when Amy took her final gasp of life.

The monster couldn't get the reaction he wanted out of his oldest. His drive was dying along with Ester's hope. Eventually, he gave up. He untied her and dragged her to a tiny dark closet. He figured she would die from the blood loss soon, but not without company. Before closing the door on his family, he tossed the bodies of his wife and younger child in the room. With one final look at his handy work, the monster brought on the darkness.

Still alive, Ester was a lump on the floor, staring into the abyss until her eyes adjusted to the dark room. She wished the bastard took away her vision. Every time she turned her head to the left the non-reflected pools of her sister's eyes met hers. They were empty, but full of pain at the same time. Ester's heart broke, the tears came and so did the anger.

Ester had no idea how long it had been, but she passed out. Her body was weak, hungry and thirsty. There was one thing she could have gone without and that was the smell of her mother and sister's bodies slowly decaying. But eventually she got used to it. As the hours went on Ester drifted in and out of sleep.

Her eyes snapped open when she thought she heard footsteps were echoing above her head. She prayed that the monster hadn't returned. Ester remained silent as she could until she heard a voice that wasn't recognizable. Ester ignored the searing pain while she sat up. She leaned back into a wall, took a deep breath and began screaming.

She thought her vocal cords might give out before her lungs burst. Suddenly, she fell backwards as the door was sprung open. A man caught her before her before she met the concrete. Looking up she came face to face with her savoir.

He mumbled something about a medic before returning to glance back at her. His brow was cursed worry, his dark eyes panicked with fear. "Ester my name is Aaron, I'm an F.B.I agent. I'm gonna get you out of here okay?" He spoke with urgency, but his voice was clear and stern.

"Hotchner the ambulance is here, but they can't get down here." Ester could barely make out Aaron's friend, but he sounded older.

"Thank you Gideon. Can you tell them that I'm coming to them?"

Aaron was hesitant at first, "ok, um, Ester I'm gonna carry you upstairs. Tell me you start to hurt, okay? Everything will be alright." She wasn't sure if that last part was for her or for him.

The trip up the stairs was effortless—painless—ester couldn't feel anything as Aaron carried her through the house. Tears began to swell over as she happily thanked the F.B.I agent. He begged her to stay awake, to save her strength. Her mind was slipping, her eyes were tired and she was starting to feel light. Ester couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing, but she felt at peace.

The next thing she knew she was in the hospital, waking in a cold sweat. After the -nurses and doctors calmed her down Aaron walked in. He looked tired and sympathetic when he smiled at her.

"Ester do you remember who I am?" She nodded, "do you remember what happened?" Through fresh tears she nodded again. In return Aaron took a seat next to her and clutched her bandaged hand for strength. "Do you want to talk?"

She nodded, "where is he?"

Aaron answered honestly, "probably in the next state over."

"Not him!" Ester shouted, "where' Elliot? Where is my brother?"

The confusion in the young agent's eyes disappeared. He didn't know if he should tell her. She had lost so much already, but he knew what he had to do. "He's dead. I am so sorry Ester. We found him a few days after saved you."

A new pain set in, a hollow ache that she couldn't begin to describe. Aaron moved to sit on her bed and engulfed the trembling girl in the tightest hug. He let her cry until she fell back to a drug induced sleep.

**Author's Note: I don't know what was worse. Writing this or the music I listened to while writing this haha! So leave a review if you so wish!**


	6. First Greetings

**Criminal Minds**

**One shot**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**First Greetings**

The team was called out to New York by the lead Detective. It seemed simple enough, the problem the department were having was containing the story and the fact that he's taking three girls at a time. The Unsub was up to 21 victims and he was incredible sadistic, he mutilated all of victims, obliterated their faces and sexual organs and evidence of over kill could not be avoided.

JJ walked back to her seat, exhausted she plopped in her seat and tossed the phone on table. She ran her hands over her face and into her hair.

"You okay," Derek asked looking over at the size zero agent over the case file.

"The Detective found out that there's a leak in her department." JJ answered.

Derek didn't seem too stunned since this sort of thing happens quite a bit, "and?"

"She's handling this and the case. And it appears the other detectives and cops aren't cooperating."

This bit of information peaked everyone's interest, especially Agent Hotchner, who has never had to deal with disloyalty like this. "Why?"

"She just got promoted to homicide detective. On top of that she's the youngest and first female detective this precinct has ever seen." JJ explained as everyone's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So they're intimidated by her?" Emily added softly, "and they should be. A girl with that much drive is a huge threat to their careers."

Agent Hotchner jumped in before the conversation could continue, "Alright. Derek and Emily go to the latest crime scene, Rossi go to the morgue—see if the coroner can add anything to our knowledge. JJ, Reid and I will go to the department and get this taken care of and go over victimology."

Everyone agreed on their assignment and returned to their books, music or the current case file.

Agent Hotchner, JJ and Reid walked into through the door and were immediately met with unwanted glares. "Did I mention that they're not happy that we're here?"

He noted her comment and continued to stare down the men with his hawk like glare. "Where is Detective Sparks?" He shouted.

"Over here." The girl at the counter answered. She turned around swiftly, her dark curly hair following suit, with coffee in hand and a tired expression. Walking over to them and quickly shaking each of their hands. "It's good to meet you. You can call me Detective, Sparks, Ester or whatever."

She met Hotchner's eyes and smiled up at him sweetly, "it's been awhile Aaron. You haven't changed much."

He stared down at her curiously, an eyebrow cocked, "I'm sorry?"

"We first met ten years ago. You pulled me out of a closet when I was 13." She drank her coffee casually while the seasoned agent connected the dots. JJ and Reid looked at each and then back at the two with shocked expressions.

Hotchner looked closely at the young detective, but he remembered those piercing green eyes, "Ester Tanotinni?"

She cringed at her real last name, "yea Spark will do. I hate that name."

"Did you get married?" Hotchner asked but noticed she wasn't wearing the proof.

She wiggled her ring finger in front of everyone and joked, "Unless you consider getting adopted as getting married. Then sure, yea, I got married."

"Poor unfortunate bastard." An older man approached, he shoved a file at the female Detective and rolled his eyes, "there's the D.N.A results, finger prints and ballistics."

Ester's soft expression changed to a deadly glare with seething emerald eyes. "Frank," she sighed angrily, "I asked for this an hour ago."

"So."

Hotchner went to step in, but Ester stepped in. She got in her comrade's face and glared him down, "in case you haven't noticed we have three teenaged girls missing. Am I to understand that you're putting childish frustrations before doing your job?"

The older man backed away, but she stepped forward, their noses almost touching, "if those girls turn up dead you are personally telling each of their parents. And you'll explain to them that you took your sweet ass time giving the lead Detective vital information that could have saved their daughters. Am. I. Clear?"

The cop nodded his head quickly, nervous that she was about to punch him in the face, "I'll follow up on the leads."

Ester smiled and patted him on the shoulders, "thank you Frank. Remember to check in every hour."

"Yes ma'am." He stalked away wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Ester turned to her audience; they were all smirking—Hotchner's eyes twinkling with proudness while the others were in awe. She shrugged, "what?"

"I thought you were having trouble?" Hotchner asked softly.

"I am—getting them to do their job." She rolled her eyes, "I don't think they know that I don't get intimidated easily."

"We noticed," Reid spoke jokingly—receiving a confident and sexy smirk from the detective.

"I have four older brothers. They're going to have to up their game or do their damn job!" Ester shouted so everyone could hear. The officers dropped their heads and scurried along quickly.

"Come on we're set up over here." Ester pointed them over to three large white boards. They were littered with notes, pictures and some theories about who might be doing this and a mock profile.

"This is impressive." Reid admitted at the organization.

"Oh trust me it gets better." Ester sipped at her coffee, "flip it over."

Doing so Reid revealed a plotted out, colored in and mapped out kill zone—identifying the Unsub's comfort zone.

"Did you do all this?" JJ asked.

Ester shook her head, "the droids helped."

"Ester if you did all of this then you have a clear perspective of the case." Hotchner spoke, "why are we here?"

"Because the media has gotten out of hand with this because of the leak. The public is freaking out, so having you here is for their benefit and mine." Ester answered truthfully.

"I don't follow," Reid questioned, "the public thing I get, but you?"

Ester stepped into the room, closed the door and shut the blinds. She went to her desk, unlocking a file cabinet and handed it over to Reid. His mouth dropped and glanced up at Hotch and JJ in sickening surprise.

"The Unsub is a cop." He breathed.

"What?" JJ and Hotchner asked in unison.

"Have you shown this to anyone else?" Reid asked giving the file to his boss.

Ester huffed, "and tip off the Unsub? Hell no. I called you here because I can't trust anyone, but you."

"You made a good decision." JJ started, "first things first we're going to do a press conference to put the public's mind at ease." She stepped away with her phone already attached to her ear.

Hotchner started calling Derek, Emily and Rossi for new information. That just left Reid and Ester going over evidence and victimology. Ester easily kept up with the boy genius, while adding her own comments.

"How long have you been a cop?" He asked while tracing the lines on the map.

"Before I became a Detective? Three years." She replied sitting on top of the table, her legs crisscrossing.

"That's impressive." He muttered and then his brow stiffened in confusion, "wait. How old are you?"

Without missing a beat Ester replied, "twenty-three."

Spencer's eyebrows rose in shock, but curiosity set in, "when did you graduate high school?"

"Sixteen." Ester replied, "It was difficult, but I somehow managed to do it."

"What do you mean?" The boy genius questioned.

"It's a really long story, legs and I really don't want to get into it." Ester spoke truthfully, a hint of malice in her eyes.

His eyes dropped to the floor, feeling anxious. Spencer has never met a woman who was intimidating. Not just through body language, but through her eyes. There was kindness reflecting in her pools, but not enough. He could tell that she has seen her fair share of hardship because where there should have been compassion there was a hardness that told him that if he pressed the issue she could irrupt into an explosive temper. But he still found her intriguing because on top of that almost intimidating presence—Ester was also very easy on the eyes.

Even though the two didn't know it, but their lives had changed forever on that day. They had no idea their lives would soon revolved around each other.

**Author's note: This one kind of sucks, I'm sorry. This has been a good week for writing, after this one I have finished two separate one shots! Please review!**


	7. Out of the Dark

**Criminal Minds**

**One shot**

**Out of the Dark**

**Author's note and disclaimer: So this is the third story I wrote during my week vacation. Hopefully these meet everyone's expectations. I do not own Criminal Minds.**

This couldn't get any worse. I mean, it could, this asshole could just kill Spencer and me and move onto his next victim. But god damn, how did two provable geniuses get captured? I could barely see anything. The room we were in had no light—a door yes—but no windows. I can feel blood running down my face and my head is killing me. Okay, everything hurts, but I'm used to the pain. It's been awhile since I was beaten, but no one ever forgets that feeling.

"Ester?" Spencer's voice echoed throughout the room, which I guess is small because his honey like voice was loud.

"You okay?" I asked hoping he was better off than I am, like not tired up or hurt.

He took a few seconds, probably going over everything in his head, "as far as I can tell I'm fine."

"Are you tied up?" I asked again, but with high hopes that he's not.

"That's odd, I'm not tied up." The confusion in his voice was enough to send me into a cackling fit, but we need to concentrate. His vision was better than mine, so he was able to find a knife and cut my rope loose.

He must've felt the hot liquid dripping from my head. Spencer tried to look into my eyes to see if I have a concussion, which I probably do, but he couldn't tell—no light. He started drilling me on the do's and don'ts with concussions. I was hoping he could see the look I was giving him the _you're a fucking idiot _glare. Spencer stopped talking, but not because of my invisible expression. Someone was outside the door.

The extremely bright light someone flipped on was blinding. We heard the door open, but the brightness was making it impossible. The person in front of use chuckled smugly, stepped forward a bit and suddenly grabbed my face. I struggled in his hold and cursed at him. He didn't go any further than that, thank god.

Spencer didn't say anything until the person left the room. We both sighed heavily and since our vision improved—we looked around the room. My assumptions of the room being small were correct, which wasn't good. It was tall enough for Spencer to stand straight up in and long enough for him to stretch out his legs if he decided to sit on the floor. I haven't felt this claustrophobic since…in a couple of years. But that familiar fear was starting to reemerge and I was beginning to freak out. It wasn't as bad, after going to therapy after getting adopted by the Sparks. It was just that horrible memory of seeing Amy's dead eyes staring at me.

The boy genius moved closed, stretching his legs the entire length of the room. He seemed too relax and it was creepin me out.

"How are you doing?" He asked with a small smile.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Honestly, I could be better."

And then the lights went out.

"Scratch that." I added immediately after the lights went out. My mind started to spin, my thoughts coming and going erratically. My breathing was quickening and soon I was gasping for air.

Spencer tried to calm my nerves, "I saw a couple of vents that are recycling the air."

Usually, in a different situation, I would be able to handle the voice of another. But now it was not what I needed at the moment. I covered my ears with hands and curled into myself, "Spencer please!"

He snapped his mouth shut and mulled over his next move. It was funny to see the wheels in his brain cranking. There was a thunderous noise above us, it made me jump and move my hand to Spencer's shirt. I clutched the fabric tight enough to see the whites of my knuckles. The same noise erupted over us again. I reacted the same way and yelped in surprise. Why was there so much?

Spencer's mouth hovered over my ear and whispered gently, "Ester, everything will be alright. Just breathe."

I glanced up at him; his expression of calmness was reassuring. The stress seemed to disappear as quickly as it built up. I fell against him, gaining more comfort feeling the heat radiating off of him. He maneuvered his shoulder to wrap around my frame, I winced from the sudden pain and he quickly stood.

Carefully, Spencer raised my arm and inspected the injury. "You've been shot." He stated quickly, he looked around the room and then back at me nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You need to take your shirt off." Spencer was a bit edgy, the sweat collecting on his brow. He turned around once more and started rummaging around the room. I moved slowly, now feeling the gunshot wound and the electricity of pain that followed after every movement. Eventually, I got my shirt off, I started laughing.

Spencer muttered from a corner he was searching in, "what's so funny?"

I chuckled before I answered, "We're not even dating and you still managed to get me out of my shirt."

"Technically the Unsub did." Spencer retorted, but was silent for a moment. I could tell he was embarrassed, "if you get uncomfortable just let me know."

I was quick to quip, "Spencer I have danced on top of bar tables, sometimes not even drunk and sometimes never drunk."

Spencer laughed, which was good. I needed him as calm as possible. Suddenly, a flash light illuminated the room; he cheered excitably and went to work looking for something else. He seemed to have found it because he did another victory cheer and hurried back to me. He took a seat next to me like before, but this time he commanded me to lie down.

"Huh?"

"Would you just lay your head on my lap." He ordered as he searched through the first aid kit he was so happy about. He was quick to add, "Don't fall asleep."

As I lowered myself on to his boney leg I muttered, "I make no promises."

While Spencer worked on my gunshot wound he coached me through on his steps. He warned me whenever he was about to do something that was going to sting. Then he asked the stupidest question, "Do you have a lighter?"

I asked a little more loudly than I should have, "why?"

But he ignored my attitude and replied, "So I can cauterize the wound."

I rolled my eyes, "front pocket."

He swiped it out with his nimble fingers and felt he needed to say, "This is going to hurt."

"No really?" I rhetorically asked and buried my face in his leg. At least I could try to muffle my screams. Spencer's hand reached over my shoulder and snapped at my other hand. I intertwined our fingers together and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I'll be fine Spence." I promised and told him to use his free hand to hold the flash light. I wanted to add that I had felt worse pain that was about to transpire.

Once the burning sensation started, I wanted it stop. I tried to still my body as much as possible. My screams were impossible to miss though, even though they were quieted by Spencer's leg.

Even though Spencer was done with my bullet wound I could still feel the fire against my skin. The shock was starting to dissipate as he helped me sit up, handed me the flashlight and started wrapping my lower torso with gauze. I didn't feel like putting my shirt back on so I just lay back down. But this time on my back, Spencer took the light and examined my head.

"You have a gash on your forehead. It's not deep enough, but I would feel better if I treated it." He muttered.

"Knock yourself out Doc." I joked sarcastically.

He didn't use my lighter on my head, fearing it might catch my hair on fire. If it had I would've killed the good doctor. He finished it off with a bandage and set aside the kit.

"Don't fall asleep." He voice made me snap awake.

"It's kind of difficult." I yawned. This concussion was going to be the death of me. We have been stuck in this room for hours, only seeing the Unsub once. Out of boredom Spencer used the flashlight to gander around the room. I followed the light and caught something that I hope would help us.

"That radio, Spence, can you grab it?" I asked while sitting up with a slight cringe. He grabbed it and I decided that he would be the best to do a cognitive interview on while I messed with the radio—searching for the channel where the police would be listening.

Thankfully, Spencer recalled everything so hopefully giving someone information. I decided to use code names from a war movie Rossi and I both love. I repeated everything important Spencer told me. It fell silent a few seconds after I finished. And then a voice cracked through the radio, "10-4 Moose."

We sighed in relief, "Thank god, Rossi."

"Are you two okay?"

Spencer grabbed the radio from me, knowing I was going to lie about my injuries. "Ester's been shot and beaten."

"Hang tight kids." Rossi's voice disappeared as soon as our radio died. But knowing help was coming was a huge relief.

I turned and engulfed the lanky doctor in a tight hug, for getting that I was just in my bra. I pulled away and hid my blushing face. "Sorry." I muttered.

Spencer cupped my face and turned it to face him; I hoped he couldn't see the redness in the dark. His thumbs brushed my cheek as his long fingers skimmed through my hair. He leaned in closer, but didn't close the gap. I saw the yearning in his eyes, how unsure he really was. Slowly I closed that tiny gap and melded our lips together—eventually Spencer kissed back with just as much passion. Spencer's hands were gripped in my hair. I moaned into the kiss, clutching his shirt in my hands.

I knew we had feelings for each other, the stolen glances at work. The nights we hung out together when neither of us could sleep. The many discussions and debates we had over books and movies. The secrets we shared in confidence that no one else knew.

Spencer was the first to break away, "you should put your shirt back on."

I chuckled and with help from Spencer, I managed to get my shirt on. I eased myself onto his shoulder and attempted not to sleep. We sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting for our team to find us.

Just when I was about to drift off we heard Derek announce the team before kicking the door in. The numerous footsteps above us clued us in that they brought S.W.A.T. They found the Unsub and once it was quiet enough Spencer began shouting. It didn't take the team long to find us. The door opened and revealed Hotch in front, with Rossi, JJ and Derek behind him—their guns at the ready.

"We found 'em!" Hotch shouted helping Spencer out first, "are you hurt?"

"No, but Ester is." He replied while receiving a hug from JJ.

Hotch stepped closer, turning on the light to reveal my blood drenched shirt and bandaged head. I looked up at him the same way I did the first day he found me. He kneeled down to my level and looked me over. When he knew I was slightly alright, he put his gun away and wrapped me in the tightest hug.

I attempted to return the embrace, but I was so physically tired. I laughed and made a joke, "we have to stop meeting like this Aaron."

He chuckled lightly and gently picked me up. My head rested on his shoulder and watched as the other followed us up the stairs. I tried to protest about going into the ambulance, but Hotch gave me his fatherly glare and I shut upped.

Thankfully, they took me to the hospital where Bone, one of my brothers, works at. He wasn't shocked to see me looking worse for wear. He complimented Spencer's patch jobs and took a few cat scans of my head and ribs. Unfortunately, he ordered me to stay at the hospital for the night. I was not thrilled about that, but at least he said I was fine to sleep.

When I awoke it was two days later, Spencer was in a chair next to me—reading something in Russian. On the floor was a sack full of books and empty jello containers were in the trash.

"Please don't tell me you've been here the entire time?" I asked shifting my legs.

He smiled up from his book, marked his spot and moved to the empty spot where I made room for him. "No. Just since this morning. Strauss gave us a few days off."

I mumbled sarcastically, "well that was nice of her."

He clutched my hand and smoothed over the knuckle of my thumb. He looked concerned about something and then I remembered the kiss. We broke the number one rule of the F.B.I.

"Spence…." I started, but he interrupted me.

"I like you Ester." He paused watching my micro expressions, "and I want to see where this goes."

I breathed shakily, "the rules, Spence."

"I don't care about them, Ester. I care about you and I think if we play our cards right we can make this work." Spencer spoke quietly as if one of our superiors could walk through the door at any given moment.

I couldn't say no to the compassionate gleam in his eyes, his shy smile and turned up eyes brows. I caved and nodded my head silently agreeing to his spoken love note.

The question was—how long could we keep this from some of the best profilers the B.A.U has?

**Author's note: Sweet lord this one took forever to type! I don't know if you guys know my writing process, but I write everything by hand and then type it out. Please review!**


	8. Not so Much a Secret

**Criminal Minds**

**One shot**

**Not So Much a Secret**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Okay so I think this will be the last of the one shots—for a while at least. I'll definitely need a break after this week. That and I need to work on my Gundam Wing fic "Life"; it very much needs my attention. As always enjoy and review! I do not own Criminal Minds. **

The others were starting to catch on to the secret relationship of Spencer and Ester. The two have been able to keep their relationship a secret for almost a year. It was a few months ago when Ester was being held captive by her twin brother, Elliot. Somehow Spencer was able to keep his cool, but there were moments where he made his feelings for Ester known.

JJ and Derek were understanding and even supportive of a possible relationship. Spencer almost told them about their yearlong courtship. Luckily, they got a lead on Elliot's whereabouts, which is where they would find Ester. She was in far worse shape than they hoped. Elliot had strapped her down to a chair and inflicted the same wounds her father did twelve years ago, but it was even worse. There was significant blood loss, gashes along her entire body, bruising from being beaten, broken bones from some hardware tool and a blow to the side of her head. Spencer almost didn't want to untie her; her ropes were digging into her skin. Slowly Hotchner and Spencer untied her, while Derek gave the brother the third degree, but it was pointless. Elliot was brainwashed by their father and after the monster died Elliot snapped and went on a killing spree.

At the hospital Spencer refused to leave her room. Section Chief Strauss finally caved in and gave Spencer a few weeks of vacation and sick leave, the last thing she needed was the genius boy quitting because he wanted to be near his love. During the days Spencer red to her, played music that was peaceful and instrumental. The others would stop by and ask if he needed anything or just wanted to see how Ester was doing. At night Spencer would fall asleep while holding her hand. One night, after the team got back from a case, Rossi walked in and found the pretty boy asleep in his chair. The day after Ester was moved to a suite, it was big enough to put a recliner in for Spencer, so he would at least be comfortable as well.

Three weeks into Ester's hospital visit and she still hadn't woken up. Bones reassured his family and the B.A.U team that Ester would wake up on her own, that her body and mind just needed to rest. They knew this, but they worried how Ester would act after being tortured by Elliot. A loved one that she thought was dead for over ten years.

Derek stopped by with Indian food for him and Spencer to chow down on. They sat across the room in the suite, which was more like a small flat because of the small sitting room it housed.

"You know your vacation time is running out, right kid?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded solemnly, "will you come back or do JJ and I have to drag you back?"

"I'll come back," Spencer spoke quietly and glanced over at his beloved, "as much as I don't want to leave her by herself, I know she would kick my ass for not returning to work."

"Uh huh," Derek smiled widely and watched Spencer with a hint of mischief in his chocolate eyes. "How long have you two been dating?"

Spencer chocked on his food, "we're not dating!"

"Sure you're not. I just imagined the last two months of the two of you sneaking in cute and flirty glances at each other. Not to mention you two have your own little code—"

"Okay I got it!" Spencer laughed, "Who else knows?"

Derek's smile grew, "well JJ was the one that clued me in and as far as I know no one else knows. If Hotch and Rossi know then they're not telling anyone."

Spencer chewed the inside of his cheeks, mulling over the one thing that has been bothering him. "Do you think I should tell Hotch?"

Derek shrugged, "I personally wouldn't, not until you talk it over with Ester." Spencer nodded and hung on every word Derek spoke, "you know how close Hotch and Ester are, I'm sure he'll be a little mad, but he'll also take into consideration that you two function well out in the field for what six months?"

Spencer smiled, "it's almost been a year."

Derek's mouth dropped, but then he chuckled. He honestly couldn't be surprised—not when it came to his closest friends. "If Hotch gets angry, come get me. I'll back you two up, I'm sure JJ will too."

Spencer gave his friend a warm smile, "Thanks man, that means a lot."

It was quiet between the two; it wasn't an awkward silence, but warm and inviting. Spencer would sneak glances at the sleeping woman. He couldn't help but marvel at how peaceful she looked under the warm light.

"Do you love her?" Derek suddenly asked. Spencer already knew the answer to. He's known about his feelings for Ester for months now. He has even told her several times and Ester has always returned those feelings. Spencer was content; he got to see sides of the hot tempered agent that no one else saw. Obviously, he used to seeing her angry, feisty and kicking in doors. But seeing her laugh until her lungs were ready to burst and crying because the nightmares were getting worse. Witnessing drunk and unable to walk was always a first, no matter how many times it happened. Ester never fought back when he would take the drink away from her. He would gather her up in his arms, sit in the bed or couch, and cradle her in his lap until she fell asleep.

He loved it when she moaned his name during sex. He loved kissing every inch of her body and the feeling of her when she tightened around his cock. He loved it when she held him close to her and scratched his back out of ecstasy. How her hands felt in his hair when they were done, but didn't want to move.

"I'll take that stupid looking grin as a yes." Derek said standing up, he reached over and pinched Spencer's cheek.

"Yes I love her. Now will you please stop pinching me?" Spencer begged in annoyance.

Derek messed with him some more until Spencer started fighting back, "I see your badass girlfriend put some fight in you."

"Damn straight."

They both looked over in shock to see that Ester was awake. Spencer rushed over to her while Derek called for her brother. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Spencer cupped both sides of Ester's face with happy tears swelling. Still tired, she reached for his hand and kissed the inside of his palm.

"What's going on?" She asked attempting to sit up, but Spencer wouldn't let her.

"Wait until your brother checks you out, okay?" Spencer asked straightening out her bangs and moving strands of hair out of her face. He fidgeted with the ends of dark curls, trying to keep himself from losing it—now that his worse fear was over.

Ester whispered, her fingers tracing his jaw line. "Spencer please look at me." After considering it for a moment, Spencer finally met her cloudy eyes. On the verge of tears he weakly smiled for her. He wanted to say the words, but he was afraid that the lump in his throat would break.

However, before anyone could speak Bones knocked on the door, "Sorry for the interruption." He apologized and crossed over to his patient's bed. "How you feeling little sis?"

"Like I got hit by a fucking bus," She replied jokingly.

Spencer excused himself so the siblings could talk privately. He met Derek in the waiting room. Penelope, JJ, Rossi and Hotch arrived shortly before he entered the room.

"Spence you okay?" JJ asked her motherly instincts switching on.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just tired." He replied giving her an exhausted smile.

"How is she?" Penelope asked, however, it wasn't directed at Spencer, but at Bones who had joined them.

"It's too soon to say. She'll need to go to therapy—both physically and mentally—but other than that she's a rock." Bones said gently, "she can be released tomorrow. We want to run a few more tests to make sure everything checks out."

Bones went to exit the crowded room, but then turned on his heel and pointed at Spencer. "She told me to tell you that you need to go home because you look like shit."

The team smiled and shook their heads, but they also agreed with Ester. He was about to refuse, but Hotchner gave him his glare. So reluctantly Spencer left with Derek, JJ, Penelope and Rossi. Hotchner stayed behind to inform Strauss what was going on and after getting off the phone he walked into Ester's room. Finding her sitting up, but leaning back against the inclined bed. He felt a touch of nostalgia from twelve years ago.

She acknowledged him, but didn't say a word. Quietly, he sat next to her, anticipating her mood. Thanks to the pain medication she was calm, not in pain, but she was depressed.

"Where is her, Aaron?" Ester suddenly spoke, "where is my brother?"

Hotchner sighed, "Elliot is in custody. He hasn't asked for an attorney or a phone call."

Ester laughed, "Who is he going to call? All of our family is dead."

"I know." Hotchner head hung slightly, the memories of the day he and Gideon found her in the closet along with her mother and little sister, "he wants to see you."

"I do not want to see that monster." She said harshly, "as far as I'm concerned he's dead to me."

Hotchner interrupted her, "I already told him that you would never see him."

"Thank you." Ester calmed down and wondered if she should tell her boss about her relationship with Spencer. Or if he already knew, which if he did he was keeping to himself.

As if Hotchner was reading her mind he stated, "I already know Ester."

She cringed, "for how long?"

A couple of months," He started. "But I'd figure you'd tell me someday."

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why should I be? From what I've seen you two work together well, you put the case before your relationship and if you two fight you're obviously keeping it as home."

Ester sat in her bed amazed that she wasn't getting grilled for breaking the rules. But Hotchner has already broken a few rules here and there so he really couldn't complain. However, Hotchner wasn't finished. "I can also see how good this relationship is for you."

"How so?"

"You're less agitated, you smile a lot more and you've been sleeping more—Spencer makes you better, just like you make him better. I don't think I've ever seen him out of his shell so much." Hotchner smiled recounting how opened Spencer has become.

"You can thank my brothers for that one," Ester laughed. "They love having him around."

"And you do too." Hotchner added.

Ester blushed and attempted to cover it by being stoic, "yea I do."

The two stared at each other, smiling smugly and read each other's minds.

"Do I really have to stay here for one more day?"

"Yes."

**Author's note: Soooo I'm just gonna stop here before I vomit because of the sweetness. If you guys couldn't tell I've made Hotch to be the father Ester has always wanted. Leave me reviews I crave them more than sweets!**


	9. Vacation

**Criminal Minds**

**Vacation **

**Rating: T**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm feeling a little frisky at the moment, so this one shot will be filled with (hopefully graphic) smut. I do not own Criminal Minds. **

Ester and Spencer were cruising down the highway, on the way to Ester's family's summer house for some much needed rest. The only downside was that her brother's and their wives and kids would be there. Ester didn't think it was a big deal; they were getting her old room, which was at the other side of the house—far away from prying ears.

Spencer was fidgeting in the passenger seat, he wasn't used to big family events—except whenever the B.A.U team got together. He got along with her brothers just fine, but he hasn't met their wives and kids. Ester glanced over at Spencer, amused by his bouncing leg and his nervous habit of tucking his hair behind his ear.

Ester's hand reached for Spencer's knee, finding his hand tapping along with the song on the radio. She squeezed his hand tightly, her thumb stroking his knuckle. "Everything will be alright, Spence. Just relax okay?"

Spencer cleared his throat and laughed nervously, "I'm not sure why I'm so nervous."

Ester knew why. She felt the same way when she was first adopted by the Sparks family. It took her awhile to get used to the noise, the loving nature they showered her since day one. "Spence stick close to me, the little demons won't eat at you and drown you with their toys. And just think about all the fun we'll have once we're alone."

A spark of mischief shot through Spencer's body, he brought Ester's hand to his lips and nuzzled his nose against her fingers before kissing each knuckle. It had been awhile since they had alone time together. Every time they got a chance their phones would ring, calling them in for a case.

Arriving at the home Spencer stood in awe, he knew it was huge, but he didn't think it would be bigger than Rossi's house. He guessed it needed to big; there'd be twelve adults plus six kids staying there for three days. Ester and Spencer would be staying for two weeks, because if they didn't take a two week vacation they would lose it.

Ester's brothers came running out of the house, greeting them with stinky hugs for their little sister and firm handshakes for Spencer. Then the wives came out along with their off springs. Heather, Tiffany, Samantha and Alex were all great, beautiful and each had a personality all of their own that melded well with each of their husband's personality.

Their first day was a huge tilt-a-whirl. The kids kept them busy while they loafed in the pool. They asked questions that the two have heard plenty of times, "have you ever shot anyone, can I see your gun and have you ever been shot?" It wasn't until after the kids went to bed that the adults had time to themselves. They lounged in the pool and told Spencer and Ester how each of them met. Spencer found it remarkable of how everyone met, it seemed impossible that two of the four brothers would get married to their wives. They were total polar opposites, but he guessed that he and Ester weren't much different.

An hour after the kids went to bed, the parents decided to venture inside, leaving Ester and Spencer to themselves. For a while they didn't budge. Spencer was sitting on the pool's step with Ester in his lap. Spencer pushed her lengthy hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck to him—while his free hand hiked up her thigh. Ester moaned under his touch and pushed into him, feeling the bulge in his swim trunks slowly growing. Smirking mischievously Ester swam away from him; he followed her until they were in the middle of the pool. Easily, Spencer was able to stand. He dragged her closer to him until her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her up—squeezing her ass playfully. She laughed, more out of the fact that he's never been so touchy. Ester captured his lips in passionate kiss, grappling mounds of his brown curls in his hands.

Spencer was the first to break away, whispering seductively into her ear, "Let's go inside."

Without arguing Ester swam out of the pool, Spencer not far behind him; he chased her to their room. With the door closed behind them, Spencer pinned her against the wall, bringing her hands above her head. He kissed her sporadically, moving from her lips to the nook of her neck to teasingly biting her ear lobe. Ester struggled against his grip, forgetting that Spencer was stronger than he looked. Frustrated, Ester groaned, she wanted to move her hands and eventually Spencer released them. She could feel his stupid smirk against her skin and as soon as his hands were gone they were wrapped around his neck—her delicate hands playing in his hair. His nimble fingers made short work of her bikini top, unlacing them with ease and letting the garment drop to the floor with a wet thud.

With her breasts fully exposed Spencer dropped to his knees and took an erect nipple into his mouth—sucking and flicking the mound with his tongue. His limber fingers took the lonely nipple and teased it roughly; smoothing it over before pinching it harshly. Ester's arms cradled his head, whimpering his name—begging for more. Hearing his usual foul mouthed and out spoken girlfriend sounds vulnerable and in distress for once was music to his ear.

Ester was at the point of screaming, her heat aching for his touch, for anything that wasn't this type of torture. "Please Spencer…I can't take it anymore…"

Smiling cheekily, Spencer stood gathering her up in his arms and walked over to the bed. Gently he dropped her onto the comforter, she squealed when he pulled her to the edge of the mattress by her legs. He gripped the edge of her matching bikini bottoms and pulled them down slowly. Leaving a trail of light kisses along the back of her knee to her inner thigh, Spencer skipped over her aching sex, purposely, and traveled up. Stopping right above the first scar he came across. He felt it was always necessary to take his time to show Ester that he wasn't disgusted by the many scars her past has left her. Spencer didn't want her to be ashamed of them. He made that point very clear to her from the first time they had sex, she was embarrassed but the boy genius proved to her that she didn't have to be. Not with him.

Taking his time with each scar he made his way down to the one spot Ester wanted him to pay the most attention to. Before diving in Spencer peaked up at her, taking in her expression of need, he gave her devilish smirk and without breaking eye contact his fingers spread her lips apart. Twirling his tongue around the tiny bundle of nerves Ester's back automatically arched, letting out an excited moan. Her hands quickly found Spencer's head, gripping his hair and trying to push him further deeper into her. He obliged her by sucking on the small bean, prodding a finger into her pussy. Curving his finger up he hit the spot that drove Ester nuts, she attempted to close her legs, but Spencer's broad shoulders kept them at bay. Her hands left his roots, fisting the comforter frantically. Ester's breathing became erratic, Spencer noted, she was getting close.

Stopping, Spencer wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and removed his swim trunks. He lay on top of her, hugging her body to his while they kissed roughly. "What do you want Ester?"

Ester whispered seductively, feeling his cock poking her in the thigh, "you know what I want."

Spencer nipped at her ear, "I wanna hear you say it. Say that you want me to make love to you."

Redness crept onto Ester's cheeks; she wasn't used to saying such corny, but sweet things. She only thought people said that in those erotic books her sister-in-law Heather always read. However, gazing into Spencer's eyes she felt at peace with that silly notion. Ester cupped both sides of his face, lifted her head and peaked him quickly, but deeply, on the lips. She beamed up at him with the smallest, but passionate smile Ester could muster. "Will you make love to me Spencer?"

Spencer's heart melted, not at the words, but at the gesture that reflected in her smile. He had never seen her smile so beautifully before, it almost broke him to see something so hopeful, but also sad from the girl that was the strongest person he's ever known. He stood up with Ester in his arms, flipping back the comforter and shooed away the unnecessary pillows. He laid her down, with one arm cradling her, their lips never leaving each other while Spencer positioned his cock at her entrance.

Moaning into the kiss at the sudden intrusion, Spencer's thrust started out slow. Making sure to work out the tension her mound has pent up over the weeks that they hadn't been intimate. Spencer relished at the sensation of Ester's walls tightening around his cock, breaking away to moan behind clenched teeth. Resting his forehead against hers, his arms by her ears he attempted to keep his movements slow and deep, but he was struggling. The last thing he wanted was to lose control just when they began.

"Spence, look at me." Ester ordered, he obliged and met her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, Spencer's thrusting slowed with the help of Ester's force. She met them perfectly, gradually bringing the speed down. He buried his face in the nook of her neck, tenderly biting the sensitive skin. Ester's hands wrapped around his body, digging her nails into his skin and scratched upwards—making his back arch in pleasure.

An animalistic groan irrupted from the back of his throat; his tell that he was close to coming. Spencer clutched her face, meeting her dark confident orbs. "I'm so close Ester…"

"Come for me Spencer, please…" Ester begged egging on his climax, whimpering for him drastically, "please Spence, come inside me. Make me yours." With a finally few thrusts, Spencer spilled his deep inside her moaning Ester's name.

Spencer stayed inside her for a few seconds, waiting for his breathing to even out. Collapsing to the side, Spencer landed with a huff and wiped away the sweat from his brow. Ester held herself up on her elbows, swiping the sweaty bangs off of his face. Spencer opened one eye, noticing Ester contently smiling down at him. The tension from the last few cases had completely disappeared and all that was left was his Ester.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke, "come here."

Lying down beside him, Ester laid her head besides his, loving the motion of his arm hooking around her waist. A few seconds seemed like an eternity in the peaceful silence they basked in, never leaving each other's crinkled eyes. The tip of Spencer's thumb stroked her cheek lovingly, while she played with the stubble that was starting to come in.

"Wanna be the little spoon?" Spencer asked jokingly.

Ester laughed, "It would be a little awkward if I wasn't." She shifted to the other side,

tucking her hair underneath her head. Spencer's head rested on top of her head, an arm lazily draped over her hip. He nabbed one of the many pillows for her head before resting his right arm underneath Ester's head. Before he was too tired to move, he grabbed the comforter and covered them both with it. Drifting to sleep quickly with Ester's strawberry scented hair lingering in his mind.

**Author's note: Wow it's been awhile since I wrote a smut scene. **


	10. Protection

**Protection**

**Author's note and disclaimer: So I wrote this a few months ago. I didn't feel like posting it, but I'll just leave it here for now. This takes place right when Spencer and Ester first start dating. I do not own Criminal Minds. **

"**I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection."**

**-Sigmund Freud**

**Chapter One**

The team was on the plane, going over their recent case, discussing the carnage that was before them. Everyone was putting in their two cents, tossing theories back and forth and Reid rambling on about facts that no one should know. Everyone, but Ester, she had fallen asleep in the corner. She twitched every few seconds, dreaming of her nightmare of a childhood. Something about this case triggered those memories. The abuse, cries and blood flashed after every happy moment Ester had with her family.

"Ester," Derek said, but she didn't wake, she just twitched again, "hey, Ester."

She jolted awake, gasping shakily. Looking around Ester almost forgot where she was. "What's going on?"

"We were just going over victimology. Why this couple, why now?" JJ asked looking at everyone a little freaked out.

Ester glanced at the page that she's wanted to comment on since they've received the case, "He could have been stalking them for a couple of months. They could've reminded him of a relationship that ended badly. Girlfriend or wife leaving him for another man or she probably died and he hasn't gotten over it. They also could have known him since there's no sign of force entrance." Ester suddenly stood and walked towards the back of the plane.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked looking over to Aaron, who just shook his head and returned his attention back to the case file. Spencer rose from his seat and slowly approached Ester as she was making a cup of tea.

She saw him approaching out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't say anything. The two stood in silence for a minute, Spencer staring down at her with curious prying eyes. "What can I do for you Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"You can tell me what's wrong." He replied shifting in nervousness.

"That's nice to know, but nothing is wrong." Ester flashed her doctor friend a forced smile. She knew Spencer didn't believe her and the fact that he was still towering over her just proved that.

His voice was a whisper, "you've been sleeping less than normal, you haven't been eating properly and the nightmares have gotten worse. You can't lie to me Ester."

Ester chewed on the inside of her cheek, "You're too smart for your own good, you know that Dr. Reid?" She patted his shoulder on her way out across from David and Aaron and listened in on her boss telling the latest story of Jack.

For the last couple of weeks they had been dating without anyone else knowing. Spencer hung out a lot at her place or vice versa. While the doctor slept, Ester remained awake counting the hours. Experimenting with her guitar or flipping through channels. There were times where she would just watch Spencer sleep peacefully and then feel awkward about it and go do something else.

So of course Spencer was right about her recent habits. But she had to wondered how long he would let her walk away without a straight answer.


End file.
